A Russian's Revenge
by Waxoisking
Summary: (This is a Chapter of a fanficion i, along with my co-writter, have written. If it gathers attention, I'll make either a prequel or an afterstory, Send me what you'd prefer either via comment or messaging :) ) Waren Alexander Xavier Ortasa, a new friend of the Lyoko Warriors, has shown his tactical prowless over the violent Dimitri Kravchinko. Destuction ensues. OC/Tragedy


(This is a chapter of a five chapter fanfic I, along with my co writter KNC, came up with. If you like this story gathers fans, i'll be glad to add either prequel events or after events along with other fanfictions. basically this is just a sampler. ENJOY!)

Dimitri Kravchinko's assassins had cornered me like a rat. My hair was soaked with sweat, the salty tasting liquid dripping into his eyes and running down his face to drip off his chin. My jacket was riddled with bullet holes and he had to thank whatever Divinity had listened to his prayers. Most of the bullets, had they hit him, would have, without a doubt, killed him.

The golden desert eagles in my hands suddenly felt like they each weighted a ton and I had to lean down, laying the guns by my feet. They had cost me a fortune, but it was certainly worth the money now, as they had saved my ass more times than I could count in the last two hours. And I could count fairly high. I knew Jeremy, that smart little bastard, could count higher, but he didn't want to think about that right now.

My gut churned at the thought of my friends. I hadn't seen them in a while. Not since the shit really hit the fan. I picked the guns back up, grimacing at the cramped conditions. The closet was't my first choice, but when assassins began to come at me with AKs, I decided to dive anywhere that could provide cover.

Every few minutes, heavy footsteps would approach the closet, only to break off and turn down the hall. Every time, I tensed, white knuckling my pistols. I expected the door to be flung open and to suddenly be face-to-face with the assassins.

I heard mumbled half conversations and gathered that the men were Russian, considering how many times they grumbled about wanting Vodka. They seemed to be patrolling at ten minutes intervals, and for that I was grateful. Once the last team had left, I ripped the door open and bolted through the dorms, trying not to listen to the sobbing coming from behind the closed doors.

While I doubted anyone but him was a target, I didn't think they would pause to hurt others. I just hoped the assassins would leave the others alone. I didn't know if I could forgive myself if anyone else suffered because Kravchinko wanted petty revenge against me.

I was almost to the safety of my room when he heard a grunt, "замерзать. Freeze." My blood was like ice water in my veins, my hands quivering. "бросьте. Drop it." My teeth ground together and I turned toward the towering man behind him, who had an assault rifle leveled at my head.

"Shouldn't you be off, drinking vodka somewhere?" I challenged, glaring up at him. If the man noticed his words, he didn't show it. He repeated his command angrily. He made a grab at Me, hauling me off my feet easily. I struggled and raised my pistol up, pulling the trigger.

The assassin's head exploded, coating the walls and my face with gore. I grimaced and slid out of the dead man's hands, bolting to my room before others could arrive. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a lamp to the temple. "Goddammit!" I growled, glaring at Odd.

"Holy shit!" Odd dropped the lamp and looked sheepish. I glared and held the cut on my forehead. "It was Ulrich's idea!" The brunette smacked Odd on the back and he winced.

"What happened to the weapons I gave you?" I asked, glancing around at my best friends.

"The armed men," Jeremy explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. The frames were twisted and the lens broken. "They broke my glasses." I look closely at my friends, noticing they were all beaten up. Odd's nose was bloody, Ulrich had a split lip, Jeremy's glasses were broken, William was sporting a very bad black eye. The girls had fared a bit better, having only small scratches and bruises.

I put my pistols down on my bed and went to the edge of the bed, smacking the panel next to my desk. The panel slid back to reveal every weapon imaginable, from assault rifles to katanas. He tossed the weapons out and picked his golden desert eagles up again.

Odd suddenly was inches away from his face. I jerked away and glared at him. "What?" I demanded, grinding his teeth when Odd's hand shot out and touched his hair. He smacked his hand away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Odd held out his hand, palm up. "This was in your hair." A large, blood piece of skull rested in his palm and My hand shot up, combing through my hair. I grimaced, picking out bits of brain and skull out of my hair.

"My hair will never be clean again." I shuddered and vowed to take several showers after we had dealt with Kravchinko. "Alright, this asshole is going down!"

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's arm and gave him an intense look. "If you die..."

"I won't." He pulled away gently and looked at the floor. "Just sit tight." I hit Ulrich's shoulder, comforting him the only way I could.

"Don't worry, man. All we have to do is kill that dick," Odd said cheerfully, stepping over the dead assassin without concern. William rolled his eyes and leaned down, picking the AK off the ground and checking the ammo.

"Full clip. He didn't get a chance to fire a shot. Nice shot," he said, inspecting the wound with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't really give him a chance. I like keeping my head attached to my neck, thank you," I said dryly. Red splattered the wall randomly as they progressed down the hall and I shook my head, my stomach churning at the thought of my fellow students being gunned down because of me.

"It's not you fault," Ulrich said gruffly when I had crouched down to examine the corpse of a classmate. The boy had been in several of my classes and it made him feel even worse when I couldn't remember his name. The dead boy's eyes stared accusing up at me, my expression twisted eternally into a horrified grimace of agony.

"He's after me, Ulrich." I looked away, unable to stomach the sight of a classmate in such a state. I gently closed the boy's eyelids, not wanting to have that accusing glare staring up at me anymore.

A door opened up down the hall, cutting My self deprecating thoughts off suddenly. We all tensed when a man walked out, carrying a gun. The man seemed confused, then his face split into a grin. "Waren," he snarled, his dark eyes full of murderous intent. "You die now."

Ulrich fired before the man could bring his AK up. The shotgun made his whole body jerk back. When he fired, the man's chest opened up, violently spraying the halls with red mist.

Odd glared at Ulrich, his hair and clothes coated with blood. "Thanks, asshole." He frantically tried to get the blood out of his hair. "Oh, man! I just washed it..." I elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted, turning to glare at me instead.

"Gentlemen, I believe violence is not necessary," Jeremy, ever the peace keeper, said, holding his hand up. Odd grumbled and shook his head like a dog, hoping to rid himself of some of the stickier blood that clung to the tips of his hair.

"I'm staying the hell away from you when you shoot!" Odd crossed his arms and pouted, mourning his hair and clothes. Ulrich rolled his eyes and reloaded his SPAS 12, before walking off again. Jeremy's face was sheet white when he stepped over the body, the pistol quivering in his hands.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at my ashen friend and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The muscles were tense and every few seconds a twitch would wrack his body.

"Blood," Jeremy explained, looking away from the dead body. I patted his back and pushed him forward, blocking the body from Jeremy's vision.

They encountered several more assassins, which Ulrich and Waren quickly killed with their shotgun and desert eagles. William laid down cover fire with the assault rifle he had picked earlier and kept the assassin off their asses. Odd...complained. The geek of the group stared out of the way, but kept a close eye on the doors, making sure no one surprised them.

They were almost to the cafeteria when Odd suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and fell down, holding his bloody knee. William slung his assault rifle around and opened fire, shooting the man between right between the eyes.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, dropping to his best friend's side. Odd was pale and covered in sweat, panting loudly.

"My knee! My fucking knee!" he screamed, holding his hand over the gaping wound where his knee once had been. His pants leg was shredded and clear white bone show through his torn skin. Blood gushed between his fingers and William shoved Ulrich, who looked like he was in shock, out of the way and took of his belt.

"Waren!" he ordered the only calm one now. "Grab his leg! I need to cut off the blood before he bleeds to death!" I snapped out of my stupor and ran over, lifting Odd's mangled leg up so William could wrapped his belt right about the wound, tightening it until Odd winced.

Ulrich's hands shook and he stared down at his dying friend. "We need to get him inside," I growled, pulling one of Odd's arms over his shoulder. William took the other, leaving Jeremy and Ulrich to watch them.

"It's gonna be alright, man," I said softly, holding Odd up so his injured leg didn't touch the ground.

"It fucking better be! "Odd groaned, leaning his sweaty forehead against my neck, panting. "I don't want to fucking die!" I tried to hide my terror at the thought of losing someone so close.

"You're not going to die! I promise!" I picked up the pace and Ulrich opened to door to the mess hall. He checked the room quickly and waved them in. William and I set Odd down gently against the wall, not wanting to hurt him further.

Jeremy ran off in search of medical supplies. He returned a few minutes later, holding a med kid. It would be useless with such a wound, but we would take anything. I wrapped Odd's leg up with what little bandages there were and elevated his leg, wanting to blood to go toward his chest and not his wounded leg.

Odd didn't look any better, but he mumbled out a thank you before passing out. "We need to take him to the nurse..." I just sighed, not sure what do to. "Odd is dead weight." I held up my hand when Ulrich stormed over towards me, his face red with anger, hell bent on defending his friend unnecessarily. "I didn't mean it like that. He's slow and bleeding really bad. He needs help."

"What do you propose we do?" Jeremy inquired, holding his stomach, hoping his lunch wouldn't reappear.

"You and Ulrich take him to the nurses' office." Ulrich and Jeremy both protested at the same time, their words a grumbled mess.

"Shut it, both of you!" William snapped, making both of their mouths shut at the same time. "Waren and I need to take care of Kravchinko! Odd is terribly injured; you need to take him to get help!"

Ulrich looked like he wanted to protest again, but promptly bolted his mouth closed and picked Odd up, with help from Jeremy, though the geek wasn't much use at all. "We'll get him safe," Ulrich promised and opened the door, walking as fast as he could with Odd's weight against him toward the nurse's office.

Once they were out of sight, William turned to me. "Any ideas on where Kravchinko might be hanging around?"

"I think-" The window exploded, sending glass shards into my chest and face, none of them lethal. The door was kicked inward and smashed into William's body, sending him flying across the room and into a table. I had been knocked down by the door and was laying on my side, moaning in pain due to a few broken that was caused from the force.

"Well, well, well, little Waren," Kravchinko spat, holding a AK tightly in his hands. He sneered at me as I was wheezing on the ground and, then, glanced at the puddle of blood against the wall. "Did I get one of your friends?" I snarled at him. "Good," he said gleefully.

"Go fuck yourself!" I growled, grabbing my gun and shooting him in the knee cap. Kravchinko howled in pain and fell down, dropping his gun. I jabbed William in the side and got a groan in response. "Get up, I got him." William's eyes snapped open and he sat up, holding his assault rifle.

Kravchinko grunted when I shoved the pistol against his temple. "Kill me, little boy!" he challenged. "You don't have the balls, pussy." My finger hovered over the trigger and the urge to squeeze down began to consume me.

"You aren't worth a fucking bullet," I snapped and moved the gun away, not wanting anymore blood on my hands. Kravchinko smirked and William shoved him to the ground, pressing the assault rifle against his throat.

"I think you are worth a bullet, so wipe that smirk off your face before I blow it off," William said hotly, his fingers twitching. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Don't. After what he did...I can only think of one thing that will be punishment enough."

"What?" William demanded, wanting him dead after all the suffering he had caused.

"Prison. Get a phone and call the police. I won't let him go." William reluctantly ran off. I sat down and leveled the pistol at his head. "Any wrong move...and you're dead." Kravchinko simply smirked until police sirens could be heard. "Yeah, asshole, those are for you." I stood up and smirked at Kravchinko's pale face. "I hope you enjoy prison," I said, smirking as the police hauled Kravchinko's ass off in hand cuffs.

"Look what revenge gets you," William muttered, shaking his head. "Nothing but pain."

I nodded and quickly hid the weapons, not wanting to explain those to the police. He knew life would never be what it had been; too many friends had been lost in the name of petty revenge. "Damn Russians and their revenge," I muttered, walking from the chaos with a smirk.


End file.
